


Taming the Mane

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [106]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Hair, Haircuts, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric makes a mistake with a potion and needs Baileywick’s help.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Taming the Mane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdsinaTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/gifts).



“Finnegan’s Fungus!”

Baileywick blinked at Cedric’s enraged scream behind the closed door. He lowered the hand he had raised to knock on the door, waiting. He listened for any further commotion and knocked once he heard nothing following Cedric’s initial shout of rage. “Cedric?”

“Don’t come in.”

“Cedric, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Baileywick asked.

“Just what’s left of my pride,” the sorcerer said.

The royal steward sighed, pressing his palm to the door. “I’m coming inside,” he declared. He pushed the door open when Cedric did not protest and he frowned at the sight he was met with. “Cedric?” he asked.

“...don’t laugh…” the impossibly big pile of black and gray curly hair whimpered. It sat in the middle of the room, two streaks of gray mixed with mostly black. It shifted a little and slowly parted to reveal Cedric underneath. “...hello.”

“What happened?” Baileywick asked. He stepped closer, frowning as he picked up a long lock of hair. Cedric was sitting on the floor, weighed down by his ridiculously long hair.

“I was trying to grow my hair out,” Cedric murmured.

“Oh?”

“I was thinking about how my hair used to look and got a little nostalgic for it.”

“I do not remember you having hair like this, Cedric. I am fairly certain I would remember if you ever looked like a giant pile of hair!”

“I may have gotten the measurement on some of the ingredients wrong,” he groaned. He buried his face in his hands. “What am I going to do?”

“I could cut your hair for you. It’ll take a few hours but I am sure I can manage something to at least let you stand up,” Baileywick offered.

“You mean it?”

“Well we cannot very well leave you like this, can we?”

Cedric laughed softly, shaking his head as much as his hair allowed. “I suppose not,” he said.

***

It was around the third hour of Baileywick tending to his hair that Cedric fell asleep. The sorcerer only realized this when he was gently shaken awake by the other. He snorted, blinking as he sat up. He immediately felt the lack of pressure on his head and neck and he sighed, reaching up to touch his head. He blinked in surprise at what he felt and he summoned over a mirror to see what had been done.

“I didn’t want to just do the same thing again,” Baileywick explained with a shrug of his shoulders. He watched as Cedric tilted his head, looking over his new hair. “Do you like it?”

The royal steward managed to cut Cedric’s hair until it was just a few inches past his shoulders. When finished he brushed the remaining hair out and put his black hair into a high ponytail. His gray bangs he left to hang on either side of his face. 

“Your hair has a…”

“A natural waviness to it when I let it grow out,” Cedric said with a nod.

“Well?”

He turned around to look at the other and he giggled as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It looks marvelous! Much better than what I had hoped to do with my hair myself!” he said.

“There’s just one more thing that needs to be done,” Baileywick said.

“What’s that, darling?” He blinked as the older man pointed to the massive pile of hair he had cut off of his head.

“You’re cleaning that up,” Baileywick firmly announced.


End file.
